


Stand by me

by azziria



Series: Why don't you try me? [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny takes time out to contemplate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand by me

**Author's Note:**

> A _Try me_ vignette, Danny's POV. A little glimpse of the future, on a very special day. Because I couldn't resist a bit of happiness…

Danny doesn't often take time out to contemplate where his life has taken him. He's usually far too busy, what with his job, and with keeping Steve McGarrett out of trouble (because even increasing age and prolonged exposure to the steadying influence of one Daniel Williams don't seem to have cured Steve of his insane desire to blow things up and generally do things Not By The Book).

He’s taking the time now, though, while he waits, thinking about the second family he found here in Hawaii, the family who are gathered outside on this special day. Kono, still working Five-Oh despite being a parent herself now, mom to twin nine-year-old boys who are growing up to be just as sharp and tough as their mother. Chin, always threatening to retire and spend more time fixing motorcycles, which no-one takes seriously because they all know that they’ll carry Chin Ho out of Five-Oh in his coffin. And Steve, crazy, badass, big-hearted Steve, who marched into Danny’s life all those years ago and turned it upside down, and who is still more than capable of shaking Danny’s world up if he’s not watched carefully.

Thinking about Steve still gives him a warm feeling in his gut, the physical attraction is still there even after all these years. Of course Steve’s kept himself in shape, is still lean and muscular from swimming ridiculous distances every morning and working out. (Although it’s not as though Danny’s in bad shape himself, he thinks, a little thicker around the middle maybe these days, but not the roundness most Williams men tend towards in middle age if they don’t have Steve McGarrett constantly monitoring their intake of fast food and bitching at them about getting enough exercise.) Steve’s pretty much grey now, the touches he had at his temples when Danny first met him have spread, but of course the fucker still looks good, looks distinguished rather than middle-aged, and he still attracts plenty of female attention. (And yes, Danny still gets a ridiculously childish kick out of walking up to Steve, sliding his arm around his waist, and ruining the day of whichever beautiful woman thinks she might be in with a chance at that particular moment.) So Steve still looks good in his dress blues - no, make that still looks _fucking hot_ \- which means that it’s really, really not Danny’s fault that they were a bit late leaving the house this morning, no way.

They’ll have been together for eighteen years next month. He doesn’t know what anniversary that is, porcelain or bronze or something, but Steve will know, and Steve will buy him some tacky souvenir of Hawaii (“Something to remember us by, Danno, when you go back home to Jersey”) that will join the seventeen others sitting on the shelf in their bedroom. And then a week later (because Danny _so_ dates their relationship from the day he said yes in the kitchen, and not from the ridiculous fumble on the couch that started all the trouble), a week later Danny will give Steve a new tie, which Steve will wear precisely once, to a restaurant to celebrate their anniversary, and which Steve will later use to lash Danny’s wrists to the headboard before slowly taking him apart with his hands and his mouth and then fucking him into the mattress. And Danny’s good with that, he really is, it’s sort of their tradition. And if getting there takes a bit longer than it used to, and if ‘there’ is once in a night these days instead of three or four times, well, they’re neither of them as young as they used to be, and Danny’s good with that too.

He hears footsteps on the stairs and turns, and there she is, his little girl, looking even more gorgeous than her mother did on her wedding day all those years ago. He smiles at her as she comes down, “Hey, Monkey, you look beautiful,” smiles at Rachel, too, who’s following her down. “You ready?” he says, a lump in his throat, and Grace smiles back at him, and Lord help him, if Josh Tansey doesn’t cherish her every day of his married life Danny swears to God he’ll give Steve carte blanche to exact whatever retribution he sees fit.

”Come on then, Monkey,” he says, offering her his arm, and walks her out to meet her bridegroom feeling like the King of the World.

And maybe (although he’ll never, _ever_ admit as much to Steve), just maybe moving to Hawaii wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


End file.
